Rowley Jefferson/Gallery
Images of Rowley Jefferson from Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Books Diary of a Wimpy Kid Thermos be some way to tickle your funny bone!.jpg Rowley tells Greg that he has Low Intelligence.jpg Falls to pieces.jpg Rowley blubbers to Mrs. Craig as Greg facepalms.jpg Mr. Jefferson wasn't really in a helpful mood.jpg Huge Blabbermouth.jpg Greg gives Rowley a L'il Cutie Book for Christmas.jpg Rowley gives Greg a Big Wheel for Christmas.jpg Greg is shocked to see Rowley falls off from Big Wheel after it was knocked by football and flip over.jpg But we would miss yahooey!.jpg TheTeenagers.png Back to normal.jpg Rowley Jefferson Class Clown.jpg Rodrick Rules 48 (1).jpg The Last Straw Greg and Rowley doing a doggie dropped it part.jpg Greg and Rowley in the ski lift.jpg Greg and Rowley impress the girls for Valentine's Day.jpg Trista met Greg and Rowley.jpg Greg thinking about a plan.jpg Greg thinking about he and Trista in Rowley's family country club.jpg Dog Days Readings fun.png The Ugly Truth Greg's Imaginary Book.png Role model.jpg Secondcoolbrian.png Joshie concert.jpg Catch puberty.jpg Creepy kids.jpg Lock-In 4.png Rowleytakinghisturn.png MrTannermistakingthephotoforankidsbutt.png GregRowleynocellphones.png Cabin Fever Nasty Pants chases Greg and Rowley with a stick.jpg Greg and Rowley talk to Vice Principal Roy about Nasty Pants.jpg Greg, Rowley, and their parents walking to Nasty Pants's house.jpg Nasty Pants answers the door.jpg Rowley and Greg argue about skipping.jpg Wacky Sentences.jpg Rowley looks through the dictionary.jpg Greg and Rowley playing hide and seek.jpg Greg explains the dare.jpg Greg and Rowley's tree fort in the woods.jpg Greg tells Rowley he had outran in the wilderness.jpg Can we please go inside now sir.jpg Rowley shuddering as Greg relaxing.jpg Peas be with you.jpg Rowley kisses a woman during church.jpg Peas be with you hee hee hee.jpg L Jefferson.png Frank thinks Mr. Alexander has fake teeth in his mouth.jpg Greg sees Rowley with a Secret Santa present.jpg Greg and Rowley making Pac-Man arcade in cardboard.jpg Greg gives Rowley a empty bottle for the Pac-Man arcade.jpg Greg cuts out the border for the maze in Pac-Man arcade and fell inside.jpg Greg sees Rowley inside the Pac-Man arcade box.jpg Greg talks about The Neighborhood Tattler.jpg Greg and Rowley at Papa Tony's.jpg Greg and Rowley putting up posters for Holiday Bazaar.jpg Greg is shocked to see green stains on the wall.jpg Greg and Rowley clean the green stains.jpg Hey! What're you kids doing.jpg Rowley and Greg run with the posters.jpg Greg tells Rowley about the tips.jpg Rowley calls Greg about a blizzard.jpg Rowley shows up outside Greg's house with cookies.jpg Rowley says that the power isn't out.jpg The Third Wheel Greg is shocked to see Rowley and Scotty playing his video game at Scotty's house.jpg Mrs. Birch tells Eugene Ellis and student councillors about the toilet paper campaign.jpg Eugene Ellis busted Mrs. Birch about the toilet paper.jpg Rowley trips in front of girls during lunch.jpg Rowley Wingman.PNG Greg gags at Frank and Susan's photo as he walks.jpg Susan embarrasses Greg and Abigail in the Heffley's minivan.jpg Mr. Jefferson offers Greg and Abigail a ride in Jefferson Family's Car.jpg Rowley shrieks when he sees chicken pox in his face through the mirror holding by Greg.jpg Rowley rubs his face with socks on his hands.jpg Rowley in Jefferson Family's Car as he waves at Greg.jpg Greg, Abigail and Rowley walking down the pavement towards Spriggo's.jpg The host at Spriggo's tells Greg to wear sports jackets.jpg The host leads Greg, Rowley and Abigail.jpg Rowley and Abigail telling Greg they were hungry.jpg Rowley suggesting to Greg and Abigail that they should eat at Corny's Restaurant.jpg Rowley Tie Cut.PNG Rowley and Abigail looking into the desserts menu.jpg Happy Birthday To Cornys.PNG Rowley and Abigail having a conversation.jpg Rowley hugs Robert Jefferson in front of Greg and Abigail at the school.jpg Greg photo.PNG Rowley Pantse.png Rowley comforting Abigail Brown.jpg Rowley and Abigail walking to Abigail's house as Greg is inside Jefferson Family's Car.jpg Hard Luck Rowley and Abigail walk past by Greg.jpg Rebel.png LetsPlayWithThisSillyDog.jpg Screenshot 2019-02-20 at 5.20.35 PM.png Rowley and Abigail walking home together.jpg Five Second Rule 3.jpg Rowley and Abigail at the couples table.jpg Rowley and Abigail and the students holding Fregley walking past Greg.jpg Abigail and Michael.png Mr. Nern shows up to Rowley with a checkers.jpg Greg and Rowley got back together in lunch.jpg Meckley Mingo and member of Mingo Kids chasing Greg and Rowley.jpg Just watch at Gregs house.png Five-Second Rule 2.jpg The Long Haul Rowley asks Greg to sleep in the bed in The Long Haul.jpg Old School Greg and Rowley having lunch in the middle school cafeteria as the boys are rowdy.jpg Employees singing Happy Birthday.png Greg and Rowley quit playing kick the can.jpg Zombie Apocalypse.jpg Rowley doing jumping jacks as Greg watches him during the NRG Fitness Water business.jpg People raiding Greg and Rowley's supply of water bottles.jpg Jeffrey getting ready to do trust fall.png Jeffrey bangs into Rowley and Gareth.png Rowley got Gareth's tooth stuck on forehead.png Nurse couldn't pull Gareth's tooth on Rowley's forehead.png Greg and Rowley playing and chasing near spider web.jpg Greg and Jeffrey saw Rowley came back to Hardscrabble Farms.jpg Rowley gives Gareth back his tooth.png Rowley tosses poison ivy onto fire.png Cc662bdb-226a-4b75-9f33-a77e1849de3f-1020x612.jpeg 111.jpg 411.jpg Double Down Greg and Rowley in snow.jpg Albert Sandy telling Greg and Rowley about a old billionare who is really sick and freeze himself.jpg Geese 1.jpg Albert Sandy telling Greg and Rowley about human beings do amazing things.jpg Mariana Mendoza and Rowley in woodwind section.jpg Greg and Rowley cutting sheets for the costume to Mariana's party.jpg Rowley screams when he sees Greg has worm in his nose.jpg Rowley telling Greg to suggest less scary like butterflies.jpg Greg and Rowley shot the skeleton scene in the kitchen.jpg Geese 3.jpg Greg and Rowley in the boiler room.jpg Rowley on the tree scaring with the geeses.jpg Rowley in the morning talk show.jpg Rowley in the television.jpg Mariana Mendoza's Girls 7.jpg Mariana Mendoza's Girls 6.jpg Mariana Mendoza's Girls 5.jpg Mariana Mendoza's Girls 4.jpg Mariana Mendoza's Girls 2.jpg Mariana Mendoza's Girls 1.jpg The Getaway Rowley tells Greg about the hot-air balloon 1.jpg Rowley tells Greg about the hot-air balloon 2.jpg Greg tells Rowley about the dolphin ride.jpg Greg and Rowley playing tennis at country club in flashback.jpg The Meltdown Greg sleepwalking with his robot legs to school.jpg Greg and Rowley sweating out during lunch.jpg Greg sees Rowley wearing a crazy get-up for International Showcase.jpg Rowley giving Greg a tea during lunch.jpg Evelyn Trimble.jpg Greg and Rowley playing football in the hill.jpg Greg spits out the mushroom soup from Frank's thermos.jpg Greg and Rowley waving to offer a ride.jpg Albert Sandy tells everyone about a guy who covered his sneeze.jpg Albert Sandy tells everyone that a guy who survived without his head and works as a grocery bagger.jpg Greg and Rowley chattering cold.jpg Greg and Rowley warming up in the pizza palace.jpg Greg and Rowley in the library.jpg Greg knocks on the neighbour's door as Rowley is desperate.jpg Rowley is nervous trying to get a answer from a guy.jpg Rowley pees behind a rock.jpg Greg and Rowley attacking the guys with a snowball.jpg Greg and Rowley walking with earmuffs on as the boys coming to attack them with snowballs.jpg Greg and Rowley warming up with the meatball subs in the pizza place.jpg Greg shakes Gramma's goblin for the keys.jpg Greg tells Rowley about entering Gramma's house.jpg Greg and Rowley warming up in Gramma's oven in the kitchen.jpg Greg and Rowley are shocked to see Mrs. McNeil.jpg Greg and Rowley watching TV while covered.jpg Hanging out with dryer.jpg Rowley tells Greg he heard burglar coming into Gramma's house.jpg Greg and Rowley braced themselves.jpg Rowley, Greg and Susan are screaming one another in Gramma's Basement.jpg Susan drives home with Greg and Rowley.jpg Waving with Mr. Morsels.jpg Safety Patrol girls tweeting Greg to get off the road.jpg Greg and Rowley walking on the sidewalk while clearing.jpg Greg hits a fire hydrant that was buried in snow as he was walking with Rowley to school.jpg Greg and Rowley being ambushed by the guys who threw a snowball to them.jpg Greg wears snowshoes with a pizza boxes and duct tape.jpg Pizza boxes.jpg Pizza boxes starting to get soggy.jpg Guzmans' yard dogs sniffing around Greg and Rowley.jpg Guzmans' Yard dogs attacking Greg and Rowley over the pizza boxes.jpg Greg dries his feet with a dryer vent.jpg Greg and Rowley board the bus.jpg Rowley shaking his head in the golf course.jpg Whirley Street Kids kicked Greg, Rowley and everyone out of the golf course.jpg Whirly Street bus.jpg The bus driver lecturing Whirley Street Kids.jpg Chattering cold on the bus.jpg A member of Whirley Street Kids sees Greg on the bus.jpg Greg and Rowley alighted from the Whirley Street Kids bus.jpg Rowley's version of Goat Man.jpg Greg and Rowley walking through the wilderness.jpg Greg is shocked to see footprints.jpg Eating pack animals.jpg Rowley tells Greg about beavers.jpg Greg sees the light from abandoned car.jpg Greg finds Meckley Mingo's belt buckle.jpg Greg and Rowley pulling Mr. Morsels out of the door handle.jpg Mr. Morsels is left to die.jpg Greg and Rowley hear a sound from Mingo Kids.jpg Frank screeches his car to avoid hitting Greg and Rowley.jpg Greg relaxes in Jefferson Family's house.jpg Greg sees Rowley outside his house.jpg Greg and Rowley sledging.jpg Greg knocks the door as Susan sees her son and Rowley.jpg Igloo buildling.jpg Greg telling Susan about what happened after the kids destroyed their igloo.jpg Frank tells Greg and Rowley about the snow forts.jpg Greg and Rowley coming up ideas on making a flag for the snow fort.jpg Greg and Rowley building a snow fort.jpg Greg and Rowley hide in snow fort.jpg Greg and Rowley abandoned their snow fort.jpg Frank tells Greg and Rowley to build a snow fort on high ground.jpg Pouring boiling oil.jpg Mitchell Picket's store 2.jpg Ernesto Gutierrez and Gabriel Johns in the snow fort opened fire to Greg and Rowley.jpg Greg and Rowley waited to pounce for the snow fort.jpg Baby Gibson's fort.jpg Greg, Baby Gibson and Rowley attacking kids with snowballs.jpg Baby Gibson, Greg and Rowley are shocked to see Mrs. Jimenez's Playgroup children has popped out in Baby Gibson's fort.jpg Marlee Sisters ready to attack Greg and Rowley.jpg Sense of order gone.jpg Upper Surrey Street Kids hiding in their snow fort.jpg Sneak attack team.jpg Tricked.jpg Greg and Rowley hear a terrifying sound.jpg Greg is shocked to see Meckley Mingo's belt buckle from his coat pocket.jpg Greg and Rowley hide during the snowball fight.jpg Earthquake.jpg Children 21st Century.jpg Mitchell Picket's snowmobile.jpg Wrecking Ball Greg and Rowley see The Great Wall of China.jpg Albert Sandy talks about a kid who got supercharged.jpg Farewell Dance Party.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley you are an awesome friendly kid.jpg We are best friends right son.jpg Mr. Jefferson said to Rowley that he does not like Greg.jpg Stop whistling!.jpg Rowley shows Greg his journal.png Greg whaps Rowley with a cover.jpg Diary of Greg Heffley by Greg Heffley's Best Friend Rowley Jefferson.jpg Mom there's some weird kid at the door!.jpg Greg tells Rowley about planting the flag.jpg I do not like Greg.jpg BWAHAHAHA!.png I don't get it.jpg Loded Diper in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid.jpg Manny shows off his heinie in front of Rowley.jpg Shhhh.jpg Rowley covers in blanket as his parents are reading during bedtime.jpg Linda Jefferson gives Rowley a Carrots.jpg Hoowwl!.jpg Greg and Rowley are invited to Tevin Larkin's birthday party.jpg Rowley being attacked by bees from the beehive.jpg Drawing by rowley.jpg Greg the Viking runs off as Rowley the Ninja shocked.jpg Bampy!.png Last Word for Grandpa Jefferson.png Greg stomps upstairs to the basement as Rowley is shocked.jpg Rowley whacks Greg with a tennis racket.jpg Greg chases Rowley with slug on a stick.jpg If you come down I probably won't make you eat this slug.jpg Sploosh.jpg Good Boy Award.jpg Greg watches Rowley raking up the leaves.jpg Gaaaah!.jpg Greg tosses Rowley back with the paper ball.jpg 8 ÷ 2 = HAMBURGER.png Rowley trying to fart.png Hey Rowley that's you.jpg That's You!.jpg Rowley's version of That's you.jpg Rowley chases Greg as he screams.jpg Can people lay eggs.jpg Woo hoo!.jpg Ok that's enough Rowley.jpg Rowley thinking about being a cheater.png Beeeeeeeee.jpg I miss you too!.jpg Get me some snacks son!.jpg I knew you were about to lick that popsicle.jpg Gag!.jpg Rowley tells Greg that his parents loved him.jpg Greg and Rowley hi-fives each other in front of Susan, Linda and Robert Jefferson.jpg Wheee!.jpg Greg and Rowley arguing each other in their pajamas.jpg Greg and Rowley fighting each other with pillows as Frank sees them.jpg Greg clicks the switch for the lights.jpg Greg in angry looks said who's there to Rowley.jpg Best Friends.jpg Movies Diary of a Wimpy Kid Diary of a Wimpy Kid - Greg, Rowley, Chirag, and the Cheese.jpg DanceFloor.jpeg Rodrick Rules Rodrick Rules - Holly, Greg, Rowley & Chirag.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Rowley and Greg Alakazam.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Rowley, Chirag & Greg.jpg Rodrick Rules - Rowley, Greg & Fregley.jpg Rodrick Rules - Greg & Rowley.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Rowley & Greg Conga Line.jpg Dog Days Dog Days - Greg, Rowley, Linda & Robert.jpeg Dog Days - Greg and Rowley are over there at the Amusement Park.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Come Back Later.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley (3).jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Dance.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Scare.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley (2).jpeg Dog Days - Greg, Rowley and his Girls.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg Scream.jpeg Dog Days - Greg, Rowley & Holly Taste Good.jpeg Dog Days - Greg, Rowley & Holly Relaxing.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Dance.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg Dance.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Playing Water Guns.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Playing Whac-a-Mole.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg (2).jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Climbing.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Dance (2).jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg Ride.jpeg The Long Haul Online Book Rowley and Greg.png Wk online HR.jpeg Mrs. Jefferson.jpg Closedmouth.jpg Poptropica Poptropica Wimpy Wonderland Rowley.png|Rowley on Wimpy Wonderland Island. Poptropica Wimpy Wonderland Rowley 2.png|Rowley on Wimpy Wonderland Island. Poptropica Wimpy Boardwalk Rowley.png|Rowley on Wimpy Boardwalk Island and the ad for the Dog Days movie. Poptropica Hard Luck Rowley.png|Rowley in the ad for Hard Luck. Poptropica Third Wheel Rowley.png|Rowley in the ad for The Third Wheel. Promotional Images Rowley Jefferson.jpg Grandpa with Rodrick Rules.png Rowley with school newspaper.png Rowley Jefferson-Robert Capron.jpg Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_Dog_Days_5.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Rowley Jefferson